Amalia (FD)
Amalia (あやめ Ayame) is a character in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Amalia is a high-spirited, enthusiastic and fun-loving child. She gets her high energy and natural love of cooked items from Vivian. A natural at cooking, she finds ways on how to develop this skill. She has a unique ability to differentiate bad from good cooking. Like her mother, she'll eat anything that's been put in front of her! Luckily for her, she gets her cooking abilities from Mats. Amalia looks very similar to both her parents. She has many features from her mother, especially her honey-blonde hair, eye shape, and mouth. From her father, she inherits his green eyes and nose shape. 'Schedule' Like the other rival children, Amalia rarely ventures out from his home. However, on afternoons, she takes a lunch at Valkyre Apartment. On Mondays, Amalia walks around Caramel Fields enjoying a fresh air outside. She goes back at 6 PM. If the weather is Rainy, Amalia will stay inside her home forever. 'Gifts' Note: The rival children do not have "Favorite", "Hated", or "Horror" gifts. 'Birth' Two weeks after Mats and Vivian's wedding ceremony, enter Mats' House and go inside his room on the left side door. Inside it looks like Vivian feels unwell. While she is pregnant, the player won't be able to talk or give gifts to her. Vivian will stay in bed for 5 days. At 8:00 on 5th day, enter Mats' bedroom in his house again, and it will look like Vivian is about to be pregnant! Mats and Vivian, as well as the main character will go to Macaron Clinic for the birthing event. After the rival pregnancy event, Mats and Vivian will have a healthy baby girl named Amalia. The rival birth event ends at 15:00. After that players can find their healthy baby girl inside Mats' room sleeping at her crib. As a newborn baby, the Player cannot interact with Amalia. Even if the player has a Formula Milk, the Player cannot give it to her. The player can neither pick her up, talk to her, nor give her gifts. Amalia will remain sleep in the crib until she grows up. 'Grown' Another two weeks after Amalia's birth, go to Mats' bedroom at 9:00 so the player can see Amalia awake from her new bed and full grown. Now that she has awaken, Amalia will introduce herself, and from this point the player can socialise with her. The player will now be able to interact and befriend her like any other character. Amalia will never grow older other than this stage. 'Events' Treasure Hunting When Amalia has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts), you can see this event between her and your twins. Go over the bridge in Caramel Fields to see this event. If it does not trigger going across the bridge, try going a little south towards the Caramel Fields Watermill. Amalia and your twins appear to be looking for something, and picking up things they already found in the field. Your twins will show Amalia a mushroom that they found. Amalia is impressed by the mushroom, especially by its large size. Proud Parents This event will involve Felicia, Amalia, Connor, and Mats. Amalia and Felicia must have at least 10,000 HP (1 Heart), and their fathers must each have 50,000 HP (5 Hearts) or more. If you meet this criteria, then go to the Beach on Sunny weather to trigger the event. Connor and Mats will watch as their daughters play together. They look at their daughters proudly, it seems like just yesterday that their children were just crawling! Connor is certainly not modest about his daughter, he claims that Felicia is not only the smartest girl in town... but she's also the most beautiful! Mats immediately disagrees, and the two argue about which one of their daughters would win in a beauty pageant! 'See Also' Amalia (FD)/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Females Category:Romance Children Category:Game-only characters